A mechanic in need and Vongola in hurry
by FeelingJelly
Summary: A One-shot of how things really went between Spanner and Tsuna. I think it's just enough of explanation.


Supana x Tsuna 4827

OMG! I'm such a big fan of SupaTsuna and have been wanting to write this for soooo long :D It 's a longer project of the request of my friend. (Supatsuna is a bit rare TT_TT) I like the pairing. I got the Idea of writing this when I first read the part of the manga that goes trough this, so it's like This is what really happened. I'm sorry for all the typing errors.

Hmm.. in the between might be some words not used in the fansub (like Deathperateor something)

Rating:M, Paring: Obviously SupaTsuna

---

An overly interested stare was wandering around Tsunayoshis nearly naked body. All the boy was wearing was his underwear, since all of his clothes were soaked. It was all Spanners doings. Without that weird mechanic, he would be now in the hands of Irie Shouichi, which would be no good.

A sigh came out of the mechanics mouth. It was really irritating fact that Tsuna took too much time to recover. He was interested about japanese people, life style and liked even green tea. So it wasn't something he had planned for brunett to rest so long.

He had prepared everything and had had an eyefull of the small Vongolas body. He covered the sleeping boy with a blanket, just to make sure he won't get a cold. Then. Where had he but his handcuffs again? He can't let his prey run away at least. Roughly he threw stuff around, trying to find those metallic 'ropes' that would help keeping the boy still.

He finally finded his chains and leashed the boy in the end of the bed of his right wrist. One hand should be enough.

It was a wonderful sight indeed. Young boy in deep sleep lying on _his _bed was nearly a miracle. He had never seen 10th Vongola up this close and was enjoying it to the limit. He had only imagined the Vongola, but never had he thought such a powerful person would be so cute and tiny.

---

He saw some signs of Tsuna waking up soon, so he took a cup of green tea in his hands and sat back on the bench, once again staring at the boy. He took a paper slip into his other hand; he had written his name with kanji on it and held it in front of the waking boys' eyes.

"Su....hana?" Tsuna, just woken up read. His eyes were tired of the sleep.

"It's PA, Supana" Mechanic corrected the mistake. It felt a bit weird to correct a native speaker, but it had to be done. He pointed a gently smile to the young Vongola. He had been so long alone with Moscas, that he didn't even know how to be with strangers and a bit of frustrated he was also. So long had he been without anyone to embrace and caress. Those things he pushed away in the end. He couldn't possibly do such thing to vongola.

"Oh, my eyes must be a bit tired." the young brunet murmured. He was quite assured of where he was and who he was with, but the problem lied deeper. He wasn't supposed to be there but helping the others. "I... must get going…"

Tsunas words weren't taken lightly. Blonde pointed at him with a shotgun. "You're not going anywhere, You're currently missing in action" cold words those were and kept Vongola on his toes. "That last attack... It isn't ready, is it?" A weird question about Tsunas invention was made.

"You mean X burner?" He was cautious of the gun pointing at his head. It was true what Spanner had said, he couldn't balance it perfectly, it was just too difficult.

"I would like to see its' finished form. I bet it will be great..." With those words mechanic told out his intentions. To make Tsunayoshi finish X burner and show it to him. He let the gun away from his hands, to a safe distance from brunet. "oh.. And that way you might get a cold…" Enjoying was the look on his face, of seeing the bare skin of the vongola. It made him want to cruelly abuse the kid.

Tsuna noticed his nakedness and flushed scarlet. It was creepy yet embarrassing. Suddenly pulling that blanket better on, getting weird ideas of Spanners more or less perverted thoughts. It was weird only because they were of the same sex and expectedly opponents, but since that didn't seem to make any difference to the blonde and those thoughts made Vongola blush even more.

"I don't have anything that suits such a tiny body and your clothes are soaked wet…" Spanner explained calmly. Tsunas reaction was awesome to see. Yeah. He was in a hell of a need. Wrapping off a paper of his weird shaped lollipop and slipped it in his own mouth. Going through his boxes to find the smallest pair of overalls.

"Umm.." was all the Vongola said. It felt a bit of a fake reason, all thanks to his own thoughts. Spanner could have just left him be and catch a cold. He couldn't stand the idea of that Italian blonde stripping him. Or then that was just what he liked. A pervy idea came up his head, shaken off.

It was a bit like Tsuna had imagined. Of course there was something for Spanner too. "Put this on." Mechanic threw overalls to the nearly naked Tsuna. It was a shame to give the boy something to dress in. He would've enjoyed it even longer.

Tsuna just noticed his hands were tied. How come he hadn't realized the chains earlier? Dressing up was just way too hard hands tied up.

Spanner walked slowly behind the kid, breathing to his back, slowly pulling the overalls up. He wanted to see a Japanese respond to this kind of action. He sat down on the bed, taking Tsuna down with him to sit on his lap.

All ready blushed boy was horrified, shivering. It was such a beautiful sight.

Warmly mechanic wrapped his arms around the young Vongola to calm him down a bit. He wasn't supposed to freak him out at least. It was just harmless embrace but a heck of a turn-on to hold the small brunet in his arms.

"Su-..pana-san…" was a whisper from Tsuna. He was in a sort of a shock, but not even actually scared. It was pretty safe feeling near the older male. He could even smell the sweet scent of the candy Spanner was licking and sucking.

"Shh... It's okay.. Vongola.." It was a response to Tsuna from Spanner. He would have just wanted to do the boy raw, but instead laid him down next to himself. Suddenly he took the lollipop out of his mouth, placing it between brunettes closed lips. Then started to give smooth wet and sticky kisses all over Tsunas bare neck.

Slowly breathing young Vongola took the candy in his mouth to taste sweet peach. He was very unfamiliar with that kind of situation, never had he been with anyone, hands tied together, laying on a bed and given loads of stunning smooth kisses.

Slowly the Italian blonde shifted himself to the top. Now sitting on Tsuna, tying the boy to the bed, legs on the both sides. Slippy tongue went down on the naked upper body, eyes all the time looking up, so that he could see all the Japanese expressions he so loved. He was getting very anxious of all the waiting.

That was unexpected to Tsuna. He hadn't thought for a while that the gentle person could also be lustful, wanting more than just hugging and kissing. "Supana-san.. No.. I don't.." He tried to make it clear that he was unwilling to do such things, but it was foolish to think he would be able to get Spanner to stop with such half hearted words.

"You what?" was a question from the mouth that was currently in active use, sliding down and up, side to side on Vongolas chest. Hands carefully lowering the boys' half-weared overalls. Licking and biting Tsunas sensitive nipples.

"Stop.. Please Supana-san..." Brunets words were music to Spanners ears. He felt weird down there, in the critical place. It was a new and awfully embarrassing thing and he hadn't even made himself feel good like it before.

Spanners hand got lost on its way down. Slipping inside Vongolas boxers from the behind, stopping at cheeks and gently massaging. Now had he gotten so low on the brunets body that his tongue was twirling around Tsunas bellybutton. The other hand, which had just totally stripped the boy of the overalls, was now finding its way back up, taking its time on the inner thighs.

All the movement made him scream out loud, "Su-...pana-san, It's... NO!" He was losing his calm, and was out of breath somehow. The more he felt, the more he wanted and it made him scared. Feeling his own feelings unsure and uncomfortable was scary.

Suddenly Spanner stopped, glanced up, with a gentle smile. "But dear Vongola.. This part of you isn't saying 'no'.." He touched brunets' crotch gently, the length of the boy could be clearly seen with just the boxers on.

The stroking hand made Vongola gasp and he got totally out of breath. Spanner didn't seem like the same person, there was this a bit selfish side in him. Why couldn't he just let him be? Tsuna decided not to answer anything because he wouldn't even have been heard. Instead he started struggling under there, against handcuffs and Spanners weight on his legs.

"Wow... calm down or I'll have to hurt you…" Spanner got annoyed of that struggling, suddenly releasing Tsunas manhood of the underwear and taking it quickly whole to his mouth. Just to calm brunet down.

If he had meant to stop Tsuna that's just what he did. At least all the struggling stopped. Breathing was impossible in a situation like that to the brunet and not even one spell of a word would come out. It was an amazing feeling, that couldn't be denied.

Spanner was making it clear that he wouldn't let his prey slip of his hands. Slowly, like a professional, licking the tip of young Vongolas length… Sometimes taking it in his mouth. Tsunas now hearing moans made himself get all the more exited and was at the limit of needing caressing. The hand that was resting on the smaller ones behind started to take action too. Swiftly finding its way to the soft entrance and a finger going up his tight hole.

If Brunet had been feeling weird and awkward, now it just got worse. The pleasure and enjoyment were overwhelming and at the same time there was this unpleasant feeling rising. All the sounds were very weird too; he could have never imagined that this kind of thing would really feel so good. "Supan...-ah... I'm just..." It was a warning. Soon he exploded straight into the older mans mouth. Glad was Spanners face, he had achieved his first goal.

Spanner unzipped his own overalls to get rid of all the unimportant stuff, letting huffing and puffing Tsuna rest a bit before continuing. He had pulled his finger out and was now settling back down, now lifting brunets' hips up, sitting between of the youngers legs.

He lifted those thin legs up on his shoulders. "Shall we continue..?" a soft voice came from Italians mouth. He had licked his fingers wet and was now carefully rubbing the boys entrance, pressing finger after another in.

A loud moan was let out. Not of pleasure but pain. Two or three fingers, Tsuna couldn't count at the moment, were too much in his tight inner parts. Small hands were pulling of the bed sheet and Tsunas face was bright red of yelling and moaning.

Gently Spanner started to move his fingers inside the smaller boy. Slowly and only a bit at a time, stretching the entrance for his own member, it was way too big to be pushed in yet.

"Supana-san... it hurts.." Nearly Deathperate words came out from brunettes mouth with a loud moan. It did feel really bad and he couldn't believe that something so cruel would feel good in the end.

"It will start feeling good eventually.. just try to relax.." calming words those were. Spanner didn't want to hurt the Vongola, but wouldn't stop now either, he wanted to do this and there was no turning back anymore. Slowly, when fingers started to slide better and Tsuna didn't seem to get hurt so much, he even bended his fingers just to get more effect.

Bending fingers inside made him gasp and sigh"Ah.. No Supana-san.." It really didn't hurt so much, but wasn't too good either, he was just afraid of what was coming. First time was perhaps supposed to be scary.

Spanner slipped his manhood out to freedom. He was ready, so he pulled his fingers out, slowly preparing everything. It was a shame he didn't have any lotion or anything to use in that kind of activity. "I'm sorry Vongola.... this might hurt a bit.." Rubbing Tsunas entrance with the tip of his length. Slowly and steadily pushing inside. It was truly hot and it made him pant so fast and he wasn't even totally in.

A loud yell filled the room and tears started to fall down from brunettes' eyes. It hurt like hell. He would have begged mercy, if he would have gotten some sensible words out of his mouth.

The pressure of young boys' muscles around him felt awesome but Spanner had to take a break of pushing in, since he was afraid of tearing Tsuna into pieces.

Boy started to calm down and Spanner continued his invasion. It felt hot. Just like Tsuna would be melting under the pressure. Mixture of pain, pleasure and sweat was amazing. He felt really weirdly great. So he ended up with an idea of making love being weird.

Spanner took a rhythm that was good at that moment, first slow and in the end fast, making him out of breath. Seemed like he had lost his shape for the lack of exercise. He would be ready too soon. He had clearly been in a lot of a need.

"Ah-.. Supah..." a loud whine from brunets' mouth. It was just a sign of near explosion.

"I'm ready too..." Spanner whispered with a kind smile. They both released their full loads, blonde Italian inside the young Vongola, who instead sprayed his stuff all around his stomach. It didn't take too long from mechanic to pull of and lay down beside his young fellow. Huffing and Puffing the both laid there.

---

In the other end of Tsunas microphone were Reborn and Giannini. They had heard everything, yet they were shocked quiet. Reborn was smiling like casually, but for the mechanical 'genius' of Vongola family it was very awkward situation. How would they be able to buzz in now, after something like that having happened?

"Reborn-san... Should we disrupt them now or...?" He asked quietly since it would feel really bad somehow, since the 10th Vongola might be mad.

"Just let them be for a moment. We'll wait till they get to the business.." Somehow that little hit man seemed angry and not, at the same time.

"Roger that... we'll take the connection to them again after few minutes.." Giannini cut the line to catch some breath. It was pretty scary listening to all those moans.


End file.
